


Just a Bit Domestic

by benedictedcumberbatched



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200th follower prompt on tumblr! Sherlock and Molly's little girl has decided to become nocturnal leaving the parents to take turns trying to get her to sleep. Sherlock lets Molly sleep and ends up falling asleep himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bit Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> As always the characters do not belong to me. They belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, and the BBC.

art by [bekahhasacamera](http://bekahhasacamera.tumblr.com/)

\---

If Sherlock Holmes had the capability to go back in time, not that time travel was scientifically possible but for the sake of argument he could pretend, and had told his ten years in the past self that one day he would accept sentiment, put someone else ahead of the work, fall in love with that someone (and verbally admit to it), marry that someone, and father two children with that someone, Sherlock would have questioned whether he had fallen back into drugs again because the idea was simply unfathomable for his sober self to idealize. But those very concepts had happened and Sherlock could gladly say he didn’t regret it.

A light whine broke the still of the early morning through the flat. Sherlock glanced over toward where the sound was coming from. He saw Molly’s arm move from her position on the couch where she was taking a much-deserved nap. Getting up quickly, Sherlock hurried over to the crib where he picked up the pink faced bundle in purple. Molly settled on the couch after opening a weary eye to see if the situation was under control. Sherlock gently paced around the room, doing his best to avoid the creakiest floorboards.

The little girl snuggled into her father’s chest. Her cries turned to snuffles. As he made another circuit around the room, he heard a small voice. “Daddy?” Sherlock turned around and held out a hand for his son.

“It’s okay, William. Did Adalynn wake you?” William shook his curly haired head. Sherlock offered the boy a sympathetic smile before leading him over to Molly. “Molls?” Sherlock said quietly, knowing she had become quite the light sleeper since Ada was born. She shifted; her eyes remaining closed, and lifted an arm. William quickly clambered up onto the couch before settling down against his mother and quickly fell back asleep.

Sherlock withdrew his phone from his robe pocket as he wandered around, trying to get Ada back to sleep. Swaying slightly, he pressed the phone into the playing dock. He pressed play and turned down the volume a bit. The opening strains of the song he had written in parts all through Molly’s pregnancy with Adalynn, all the ups and downs and uncertainties that plagued them for eight months and had increased ten-fold after Ada was born a month early, filled the stillness of the flat.

A couple circuits later, Sherlock wedged himself onto the end of the couch and watched Molly and William. Ada cooed from his arms and raised a pudgy hand to touch his face. He still didn’t believe in fate or destiny or anything of the sort but he knew he was pretty damn lucky to have the life he did, even if William had been a bit of a surprise accident and Adalynn had proven too stubborn to wait one more month. He didn’t get how Molly still put up with him after two years of marriage.

Returning to the makeshift nursery they had designed until they could find a new place to live and to finally move out of 221B, although Sherlock would be keeping it for working cases, he lowered himself into the glider they kept after William was born. Rocking back and forth, Sherlock watched curiously as Adalynn’s eyes began to close. He wondered what she dreamed about. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes, the very same eyes as his daughter had been blessed with, and listened to her little breaths. His own soon matched hers.

\---

Molly slowly woke and for a brief second wondered why she was so uncomfortable. The couch really wasn’t the most comfortable thing to sleep on. She glanced down and what she saw made a lazy smile spread across her lips. “What are you doing down there, Will?” she asked, seeing her three year old kneeling on the floor by her head, his chin resting on his little hands.

“Watching,” he explained, tilting his head to the side. Molly rolled her eyes as she sat up and stretched, he truly was his father’s son, ever so observant.

“Where’s Daddy?”

“Daddy sleeping,” he babbled, scrambling to his feet and grabbing her hand, giving it a sharp tug.

“Okay, I’m coming,” she said allowing herself to be pulled along by the toddler.

Molly stopped as she spotted Sherlock resting in what looked like an uncomfortable position with Adalynn tucked into the crook of his arm and his chest. Molly hissed William’s name. “Leave Daddy alone for a moment,” she whispered before turning and grabbing her camera from the bookshelf. She carefully edged around the scene and quickly snapped a picture.

She returned to her son and edged him to Sherlock. “Wake up, Daddy!” William called out, his pudgy hand smacking Sherlock’s arm.

Sherlock woke with a start, eyes wild as his tried to recall how he had ended up like this. Molly lifted the waking Adalynn from Sherlock’s arms. He looked down and smiled at his son. Sherlock quickly lifted William who squealed in delight. “Who wakes the sleeping dragon?” Sherlock growled jokingly.

“Dragon slayer!” William cried, throwing his arms around Sherlock’s neck.

“Alright you two, time for breakfast,” Molly said endearingly, resting her left hand, her engagement and wedding rings catching the light, on his shoulder. He tilted his head toward her and she bent down, pressing a kiss to his lips. Sherlock slipped a hand from around William to the back of Molly’s head and pulled her down a bit more, deepening the kiss, although it was too brief. Upon drawing back, he winked at her, which earned him a light smack on the arm. He didn’t miss her blush though and was pleased that even after three years together and two children later, he could still make her blush. Sherlock swooped up, William screaming happily before Sherlock and Molly went to make breakfast.


End file.
